Mask of Lies
by RozenSkull
Summary: I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.
1. The Prologue

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_The Prologue_

If you were to choose between dying with your family and dying alone, which will you choose? The stupid younger I, didn't know the consequences of taking that man's hand…

It was that frightful night where I lost everything… my mother, my father… my life… my future. It was their fault… everything… They took everything away from me… They… everything… everything… EVERYTHING! I LOST EVERYTHING!

If they did not appear, mother and father would still be with me… I would not have been wandering on the streets at night… searching for food, searching for shelter, searching for anything to cover my filthy body… My filthy, filthy body. How merciless they are… To dirty the body of a 14 year old… Those rotten hounds… One day I'll annihilate them… all…

I kept wandering… Tears that once fall endlessly have dried out… I felt nothing… nothing… my spirit became numb…

Then he came… Offered me protection and a promise to make me stronger… strong enough to wipe those rotten mongrels…

"_Miko…"_

"_From now on, you are my son, Miko… Do you like that?"_

I should not have said yes… My destiny was to die with my family… I was destined to die a Yukihara…


	2. Chapter 1: Life Beyond a Lie

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Life beyond a Lie_

**3 years later…**

"Miko, my son, how are you feeling?" A man around his 30's asked me… that man is my father… Not biologically but he adopted me when I was wandering the streets…

"I feel fine, father. No need to worry." I answered with utmost respect and gave him a bow. He smiled, pleased with my actions, I can tell. He gestured me to sit on the chair to his right side and telling me to begin eating my breakfast. I followed, uttering a small thank you.

I began eating but my tongue couldn't taste anything. My heart and soul was brought back to my joyful past… my past where I can just laugh my ass off at anything. Heh. Now I doubt I can ever be like that; a stupid and idiotic princess who never knew the existence of the harsh world outside. Now I know, and was trained to handle such a world. The one who took me in was he, Mr. Yome.

"Miko, you will begin your classes today if I'm not mistaken." asked my creator. Of course not literally but he created 'Miko': someone who is capable of defeating those who violated little Mikan…

"Yes, father."

"Wait for further instructions then." He said and went out of the dining hall. I frowned and grabbed a toast, ignoring the omelet, which looks way too different from my ordinary type of omelet… different.

"Hey, who cooked this?" I asked the maids around me and held my plate. They gave me that 'smile' and I knew who it was. The maids here are my friends; after all, they are the only ones who knew of my true gender. They treat me well and I have fun talking with them. Somehow they remind me of my old friends. I walked towards the kitchen and opened the door. I immediately ducked and true enough, an egg flew above my head, crashing on the wall of the corridor.

"Is the March Hare here?" I said, mimicking Alice from, well, Alice in Wonderland.

"You're late for your soup you we buzzem! You're late for your soup!" He said. It became our routine ever since we saw that scene from that certain movie. It kind of fits him since he's really messy and… mad… not as mad as the March Hare but nearly… Oh how evil of me. When I first used that question, I was surprised he was able to answer it with the correct line from the movie.

"Hah! Not gonna answer that. You're not cooking soup, idiot!" I teased my best friend-slash-twin brother Koko (we have the same hairstyle but mine has a tail bound by bandages and we also noticed we have the same eyes… but not the color… to fix that, father gave me contact lenses…) who gave me a grin… a really wide grin.

"Hey! Hey! Are you now trying to be the Cheshire cat? Not working dude. Your grin is creepy, not cute." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Oh? So now you like cute things? Tsk, tsk. Never knew you had it in you, Miko." He teased, tasting his yet another invention or experimented food whatever…

"Nah. Still don't like them that much. I'm here to pick you up, we're gonna be late for school. You have to tour me there since I'm a newbie and you've been there for a year thanks to our father." I said walking towards the door and paused for a while.

"What?" He asked.

"Is that for Anna?" I smirked, still my back facing him and ducked. Whoo, that's one hell of a- "KOKO! THAT WAS MY LAST MUG!" I yelled at the blushing teen and rushed towards my last mug. Ahh… what the hell, am I gonna buy another one… this time I should buy the plastic one.

"That's for teasing me! Idiot Mikan!" He said.

"Shh! If father heard you say that name again, you're gonna get scolded and grounded and other horrible things! I don't want my best brother out there without this handsome brother beside him." I said, giving him a cat face and posing as if I were a MALE model.

"Mikan, no matter what you do, I'm still more handsome that you." He said, caressing his own face.

"That's disgusting Koko! Stop feeling your face!" I said and walked away. "Hurry up or Anna will get tired of waiting!" And I ran.

"MIKO!"

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**School: Gakuen Alice**

_Gakuen Alice, a school for those who excel in academics, talents and MONEY._

"Miko! I cannot use my other uniform seeing that you sewed 'something' at the back! I even prepared that last night so that I won't search my whole closet in the morning! You are mad! Mad as the Hatter!" Koko suddenly exclaimed as we walked past the gates of the main building. He must be talking about his prepared uniform that I kinda touched with my magic hands. I thought he'll like it if I put a really big 'Anna' on it…

I stopped… And faced him with a really straight face, put my hands on his shoulders. I felt him shudder. And I leaned in closer, people are staring at us, whispering, other girls are giggling... what the fuck? And closer… he shut his eyes, afraid of what I'm about to do, or what he thinks I'm about to do. But then all I did was whisper in his ear. _"All of the best people are." _And I began walking towards out classroom, smirking and fighting back a laugh. The other students were chuckling.

"MIKOOOOO!" Ah… the sweet sound of victory. I turned to the corner when somebody bumped into me that I almost fell on the floor.

"What the hell? Look at where you're going brat." The guy said, looking at me with a really disgusted face. Raven hair, fair skin, crimson orbs… I see he has a nice face but the hell with that?

"Oh so it's my fault? Fuck that! I did nothing but walk slowly and now you're telling me to look at where I'm going? What the fuck's wrong with you? Stop being such a bastard and get a fucking life!" I said, really annoyed at the guy. I didn't even know who he was and also didn't know what I was saying… Hmm… seems like it was filled with the "F" word. I walked away and saw him by the corner of my eye staring at me with disbelief. Heh. Sorry jerk… not. Ahh… Why was I so pissed off so early in the morning? Oh no… Is it _that_ time of the month? Oh luck, why?

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Classroom**

"Good morning, my beloved students! Ahem! I have an announcement to make!" The gay teach- ahem, Mr. Narumi said. The students paid attention for a second then returned to their different worlds. Poor teacher…

"Hey, teacher, want me to shut them up?" I asked, pitying the poor teacher. He smiled and gestured "I'm fine, thank you."

Then he looked serious… and it scared me. Immediately, the class became quiet, and they paid attention…

"You see, we have a new student. Come in!" He said and beckoned me to enter the _next hell hole of my life_. Sigh. I hate noisy crowds but no choice.

"Miko Yome. 17 years old. Mess with me you're dead. Bully my brother Koko, double dead. I'm the only one who's allowed to bully him got that?" I said with a glare then smiled at Koko who is red.

"Seems like brother complex to me." A guy said… Raven locks, crimson orb…

"Oh, hey there jerk!" I said with a smirk. "Brother Complex your face. He's my brother and I don't want others bullying my prey." I said monotonously.

"Whatever." He said.

"Hey Jerk! What's your name?" I asked

"None of your business." he shrugged. I look at Narumi and gave him a pout that only he could see.

"Teacher! That jerk's being mean." I said and smirked at Mr. Jerk who glared at me in return.

"That's Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi said.

"Heh. Say, where do I seat?" I smirked, knowing the only seat left was beside that Hyuuga guy.

"Yes Miko, it's there." Narumi smirked too. Hoh. That gay teach can smirk! I went towards my seat and began to sleep.

"Free time class!" Narumi said and left.

"Hey Jerk-tsume, why are you so cold?" I teased. He didn't budge.

"Jerk-tsume really is a jerk. Oh, Blondie guy! What's your name?" I asked the other guy beside him… they look kinda close those… hoh... hehehe…

"Ru-Ruka Nogi." He whispered, enough for me to hear.

"Hey Bunny-Ru, why's Jerk-tsume cold?" I asked

"Yome-san, I wish for you to stop it because it'll annoy him." He said sweat dropping.

"Heh. No fun." I muttered and searched for another thing to do…

"March Hare! Could use some talk." I said, going into our usual tease.

"Come here you." He said with a big grin and I walked towards him.

We started talking silently about every single person in the classroom. I don't know how he managed to know all of their characteristics… It seems like my sweet brother here can read thoughts…

"You read minds?"

"Stupid. Who can?" he said.

"Read mine." _I'm a girl and you know that._

"Boring school?"

"Okay, you can't."

"Told you."

"Or are you pretending?"

"Miko, I can't okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

As we were talking, we could hear whispers like _"Are they twins?"_, _"Miko looks so hot and Koko's so cute.", "I heard they almost kissed a while ago."_

"WHAT THE?" we both stood up. And they all remained silent.

"Oh. Sorry, we were kinda talking about something at home when we both realized something unusual at home. Haha." I said and they seem to buy it.

"Great." Koko whispered sarcastically.

=====================================================Mask of Lies============================================================

**Lunch Period**

"Gah! What's hungry Koko? No, scratch that. STARVING." I asked my beloved brother who in return rolled his eyes. Oh how girly Koko.

"If you are starving, there's a place called cafeteria, you'll find food there." Koko blurted.

"Thanks a lot dear brother. I was kinda hoping you'd give me the list of your favorite food there. I'm kinda betting I'll like those too."

"Don't worry dear _sister_ I'll accompany you" Koko whispered. My eyes widened, never knew he had it in him to tease me back.

"Koko you idiot. Hey twin, I really am starving so shall we go?" I asked and dragged him when someone stopped us, rather some people stopped us.

"Hey Koko! You never told us you had a twin!" A guy with a fox like eyes said.

"Yeah, and man he's got a sharp tongue." Another one with a star under his eye said… a star under his eye…

"Tsubasa…" I whispered. Unfortunately, that guy heard.

"Oh! You know who I am! Hey Koko! How many stories of mine did ya tell her?" Tsubasa asked Koko who was also shocked from what he heard.

"Nothing much, I think I, uh, mentioned you before when we talked about the, uh…" Koko looked at me searching for the words…

"We were not talking stupid. We were arguing. I wanted to go to the arcade with him but he won't, he said he had to meet up with you and the others." I lied. Well that's all I'm capable of, lying. My life is already a lie. Lies such as these are very simple.

"Oh. Why didn't you invite him?" Kitsu, the fox like eyed boy asked Koko.

"He's way too girly for that." Koko teased, but deep inside, I know he's speaking what's behind my mask.

"I bet he can beat your ass." Kitsu said, smirking.

"Jeez, Kitsu what a best friend." Koko acted as if he's shot in his heart by an arrow of… whatever.

"Miko, am I right?" Tsubasa-nii asked me. Yes, I know this guy. He was my childhood friend. He's kind of like my big brother even though we only have 1 ½ years apart.

"Yeah."

"You remind me of my childhood friend… Though she's a girl and her eyes are honey colored… brighter than yours…"

"You saying my eyes are dull?"

"No! It's… Manly."

"Whatever. Saying I have dull eyes is saying Koko's eyes are dull."

"My eyes are what?" Koko suddenly yelped. Kitsu and his talk were cut because of genius me.

"Nothing brother, just telling Tsubasa how he got you gay." I said with a smirk and Tsubasa chuckled.

"Nice going runt."

"I am what?" Koko yelled and we all sweat dropped. What is wrong with his hearing? Late reaction again…

"I said; Tsubasa and I are starving. Let's eat." I said and dragged them to the cafeteria.

========**Someone's POV**=========

"Hey, is that Miko gay?" I asked my best friend

"The hell? Why ask such a question?"

"Nothing." _He reminds me of someone… though I can't remember who…_

**A/N: **Not good in writing… First story… Sorry for the wrong grammar and execution of words. :|

Also, help? I'm kinda thinking what to write for the next chapter… debating between Mikan's past or a school project…

Which one should I put, or both? Tell me which please :D

R&R please :)


	3. Chapter 2: Lies of the Past

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Lies of the Past_

**Classroom**

Great. I'm back. Seriously, why do people have to go to school? I mean, if the old, old, old, old, way old people from, probably the stone age, managed to survive and some even surpassed a hundred years, without studying, why can't we? Because of all these technology and stuff and pollution and whatsoever of the current world, our lives were shortened… sigh… this History subject makes me think weird and wonder of nonsense.

"So, for-" I really don't like studying. Back home, Mr. Yome always commands me to read a mountain of books… and it's so boring. I get dizzy every page I turn, but I have to study and become perfect… or else I won't be able to become someone who can defeat those mongrels. I will find them and crush them, then I'll search for my little brother… my only relative…

"-plan- group-" I wonder…Where could idiot Youichi be? All I can remember is that, the night our home was burned he is sleeping over at another idiot's place… Oh how he'll scream at me for calling him idiot… 'Onee-chan is the idiot for calling You-chan an idiot!'

"-decided- 5-" And then he'll take it back after a few minutes… 'But Onee-chan knows I love Onee-chan so both Onee-chan and You-chan can be idiots!' How I miss him… My sweet little devilish brother…

"Miko Yome." I heard the teacher… Huh? What?

"Huh? What?" I wondered pretty loudly… unintentionally…

"Mr. Yome. I said; you're part of group 5 for the school project. It seems you are not listening" Project? What the hell? I don't remember anything about that…

"Go to your groups!" Going! Going! Sigh. Seriously? A project?

I went to my group and found Kitsu, Tsubasa-nii, Bunny-Ru, Jerk-tsume and my savior for the group; Koko!

"Is the March Hare here?" I said and raised my right hand just above my head.

"You're late for your project discussion you we buzzem! You're late for your project discussion!" He said giving me a high five.

"Could use some… enlightenment."

"Haha. Come here you!" He said and I sat beside him. I could see Tsubasa-nii and the other three look at us weirdly.

"Well if it isn't my favorite duo… of opposites." I said.

"Kitsu and I are opposites?" Tsubasa-nii exclaimed in a rather loud voice.

"Shh! I'm not referring to you. It's them! Bunny-Ru and Jerk-tsume." I said, using my mouth to point at them.

"Cool new nickname, Natsume!" Koko laughed but suddenly went stiff. I followed wherever he's looking and saw Natsume glaring, as if telling him I'll-roast-you-to-death.

"Oi. Jerk-tsume. Glare at my brother like that again, and you die." I said, glaring at him.

"As if you can."

"I'll burry you alive if I cannot kill you." I said and Tsubasa-nii chuckled.

"That's one deep love, Miko. Falling for me?" That Jerk-tsume suddenly said… randomly.

"W-Who's falling for who? I am not gay!" I stuttered… I what? Of course I am not gay. I am one hell of a straight girl… uh… guy… biologically girl… but guy, but… AARRGH! This is really crazy! But I'm not gay, and I'm never gonna fall for the jerk.

I was so busy thinking all these and didn't notice Koko being held by Kitsu and a black shadow in front of me… hovering?

"Say, you're quiet small for a guy your age." Jerk-tsume said with a sly grin, slowly closing the distance between us. If he thinks I'll fall into his perverted joke, no way in hell.

"The road before you bends? Jerk-tsume? Seems it is you falling for me. You know, Koko and I do better when together." I said with a smirk. Bunny-Ru turned tomato red and the others simply chuckled. Seeing Jerk-tsume's face twitch is a nice payment for my innocent sentence. Well, I'm only implying that Koko and I do things better when we work on it together, depends on who's listening, like Jerk-tsume who put color into it… I guess same goes for the tomato red Bunny-Ru. Oh. Jerk-tsume's not backing off. Might as well do a little more trick. I put my right hand on his cheek and licked my lips. Ladies and gentlemen! Jerk-tsume shuddered and paled! He remained there, like a stone, blood drained as I laugh my ass off.

"Hahahahaha! Jerk-tsume's frozen!"

"Miko-kun! That's awesome!" Kitsu said, pretending to do the same to Tsubasa-nii who cupped his chin in reply, backfiring Kitsu's attempt and falling on Bunny-Ru's lap.

"But we are serious, Natsume. Miko and I do better when together." Koko said and flung his arm on my shoulder.

"Cause we're twins." I added. Jerk-tsume's face was priceless!

"Wait, uhm, suggestion for the project?" Bunny-Ru finally regained composure.

"What is this project all about first?" I asked all of them who simply shook their head ever so slowly… well, that excludes Jerk-tsume who's glaring daggers at me.

"What? At least I now ask."

"Miko, the teacher said we must create this music video about a certain song that will be shuffled later. And she's talking about a challenge whatever." Koko explained.

"Oh… when?"

"Now, Mr. Yome. Now hurry and pick one up." Drawing? I hate this.

"Tsubasa! You go pick!" I said giving him a grin.

"Ooh, what to pick! What to pick!" He said, playing with the papers inside the box.

"Hurry up!" We all yelled.

"AND GENTLEMEN WE GOT…. What the hell!" Tsubasa said with a grin… and slowly it faded…

"What the hell? What is it?" I asked.

"That's the song, **What the Hell**." Tsubasa said with a frown.

"Wait, teacher! Isn't that a girl's song?" I frantically asked the teacher.

"Exactly, a girl's song, to be portrayed by guys. Make the video realistic." She said with a smirk. A smirk! Is she really teaching?

"Oh… so basically, we turn this into a story as the song plays, we act it out..." Kitsu said with a smile.

"Kitsu, will you READ THE LYRICS?" Tsubasa said again with his frown.

Kitsu looked at the paper and read it, eyes getting bigger every second.

"THIS GIRL'S A SLUT?" Kitsu screamed and the whole class turned.

"KITSU!" The teacher yelled at out fox friend.

"SORRY!"

"Idiot. She's not one. But the song's basically… almost like that. But she's not. Okay? She's awesome. Now, think about it, how will we portray that?" I said in a hushed manner, waiting for him to give an answer.

"Simple. Miko will beg for me." Natsume Jerk-tsume said with a fucking smirk on his lips. I'll beg for what?

"Wipe that smirk off your face Jerk-tsume or I'll personally bite that off."

"Desperate much? You would want to, wouldn't you? But sadly, no one could. But maybe if you try harder, you might even make me respond." He said, gaining confidence from his frozen state.

"Only if that will silence you. I'll bite it off before you can do anything disgusting again." I said and looked away.

"Okay, Natsume, Miko, stop. We have to decide on what to do." Bunny-Ru unexpectedly spoke…

"I have a suggestion! I'll be the friend who makes out with the girl! Natsume will be the boyfriend-" Tsubasa suggested when Natsume yelled

"I ain't gonna beg!"

"You wanna be a slut then?" I asked him with a smirk and he froze, trying not to make other people notice

"-Koko and Kitsu are the guys she play around, dirty dance whatever or friends from a club. Ruka, you are the other fling, either alone or with me, just to emphasize her being the naughty girl. And Miko-"

"You wouldn't dare to give me the role of the girl. I'll stick tons of dynamites up your ass if you do." I warned Tsubasa. No way in hell am I gonna act like a girl… That might expose me.

"And I'll light them up." Koko, my beloved brother said.

"Knew you're gay. Talking about baby making eh? Unfortunately, you can't make babies." Jerk-tsume said softly that only the group could hear.

"You know, you have the talent to turn sentences into your own perverted language." I whispered, gritting my teeth.

"And you're envious."

"Not at all."

"Okaaaay, stop with the hanky-panky stuff. And yes, Miko, you're the girl! Natsume, the boyfriend and oh, I'm a girl too! Tsubasa, you go make-out with your hand for practice." Kitsu said laughing.

"Yup, final decision. Write and done." Tsubasa scribbled something on the paper and gave it to the teacher… He what?

"Hey, what was that?" I asked, pointing at the piece of paper the teacher is holding.

"Our characters…"

"WHAT?"

**Ding! Dong!**

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Home:**

Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? Of all characters, why did they choose me? ME?

I walked towards my room, locking my door. I removed every piece of clothing I have and jumped into the tub. I kept thinking of today. I couldn't believe I met Tsubasa-nii once again. He's my really special brother…

**Flashback**

"_Sakura-san!" A boy yelled through the dark, searching for a little girl, and finally finding her hidden inside a hole of a really huge tree._

"_Andou-sama…" I cried. _

"_Shh. Sakura-san, Auntie is looking for you. Why'd you run away?"_

"_A-Andou-sama, I heard mama an papa talk people. Papa say marry Uuga-san when 18 Mikan. Andou-sama, Mikan don't like… Uuga-san don't Mikan know." I kept babbling at this person who just came to our house yesterday. He was 1 ½ years older than me. He's a really nice person and played with me…_

"_Shh. Sakura-san-"_

"_MIKAN me."_

"_Mikan-chan, if you don't want to, Tsubasa-nii will take you away here and save you."_

"_Tubawa-mii?" _

"_Tsubasa-nii." He said pointing at himself. "Mi-chan." And pointed at me._

"_Tsubasa-nii."_

"_Don't worry Mi-chan, when you're in trouble, Tsubasa-nii will save you."_

**End of flashback**

Save me? Liar. I just died, Tsubasa-nii… I got filthy, died, and reborn as Miko… Where were you that time? I was waiting for you to save me…And in the process I got violated… Promises are really meant to be broken… once said, they become lies of the past… Lies…

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the late update! I just got to college and got really busy preparing and thinking of transportation ways to go there… I'll try to update soon and I plan to write the fics every Friday (since I don't have classes every Friday). I'm SORRY… **R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Present Lie

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Present Lie_

"_Mikan! Did you check on Youichi? Please do, his clothes might be crumpled before he even put it inside his bag!" My mother yelled from the library's window, which is right below my study room. I stood up and put my book down, heading to the 3__rd__ floor where all of our rooms are. I went straight to last room on the right and saw my cute little brother trying to pack his clothes._

"_You-chan! Are you ready?" I asked my teary-eyed brother._

"_Onee-chan!" He cried and ran to me, hugging me tight._

"_You-chan? Why?" I said, patting his head._

"_Onee-chan, I can't pack my clothes! I don't want Hayato-kun to laugh at me!" he said, pointing at his… is that even a… anyway…_

"_Shh… Onee-chan will help you okay?" I said, messing with his hair._

"_Onee-chan! I fixed my hair!" _

"_I made it look cool." I said and began to fix his stuff. After that, we went downstairs where the chauffeur is waiting._

"_See you tomorrow, Youichi." Dad said._

"_Youichi, remember your manners. Don't forget to pray before sleeping. Put your dirty clothes inside the blue bag. Do you want a maid to go with you? I can also be there if you want! Or your sister!" Mom said, non stop._

"_Mom! He's growing! He'll be fine, he's with Hayato-kun!" I whispered to mom and she stopped._

"_Bye, idiot You-chan!" I called him._

"_You-chan is not an idiot! Onee-chan is for calling me an idiot!" he said before riding the car. And after a few seconds, I heard a yell. "BUT I LOVE ONEE-CHAN LIKE ONEE-CHAN LOVES ME, SO WE CAN BE BOTH IDIOTS!"_

_I went inside the mansion and fell asleep… I was sleeping so soundly I didn't hear those terrifying footsteps._

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" What? Who's so noisy in the middle of the night?_

"_LADY YUKA!" Mother? What? Why my mother? What's happening?_

"_MASTER!" Father…. "FATHER?" I called._

"_HURRY! GET LADY MIKAN!" Why? What's happening? I ran towards my door, about to open it when someone from the outside hurriedly pushed their way in._

"_LADY MIKAN! RUN! THER-" I stared at the bloody corpse of my maid that slowly fell down, revealing a man with a laughing face. I took a step back… no, millions of steps back. He took the body of my maid and violated it while laughing hysterically. My eyes widened at the display of his rudeness. I got frightened and ran towards the window, jumping to the branch nearest to my room. I tried to climb down the tree and saw my parent's window… There I saw my father standing with eyes so empty…_

"_Father!" I called but he did not answer. I tried my best to get to their window and tried to open it, constantly knocking on it, wondering why father is not even budging. I am terribly frightened. I successfully opened it and my father's body came tumbling down with a knife behind him, stabbing his heart. I fell down at the same time. I was prepared to die with my father's corpse, but when I reached the ground, it felt softer than I thought. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on my father's bloody corpse… Even in death, my father protected me… I hugged his corpse, I do not want to let go… My father whom I loved so much, my mother, my family… I cried so much as I ran away from my home, crying that I didn't get to see my mother, wondering who is the traitor inside the mansion who let those mongrels inside. My family died, the maids were either killed, violated, or both._

_I ran and ran, trying to get help from someone, anyone! I tried going to Tsubasa-nii's home but I realized it was too far away, it was out of this city. I wandered at the streets for many days, wondering why people do not recognize me… I realized it was because I never left my home unless I got to school, and I'm inside a car too… I tried to ask for food, shelter, clothing, but they all ignored me, probably thinking I'm crazy… I remained in the streets, crying, and one night someone walked towards me… In the middle of the night? I looked up and saw three men with a smirk on their faces. I got frightened and tried to run but a strong grip prevented me from doing so… _

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Morning**

The birds are chirping, the trees are swaying, the flowers are dancing, and the sunlight… hitting my fucking head damn hard. What a great way to start the day! Waking up from your most hated nightmare by the warm light of the sun... That's a really awesome way to start. I went towards the bathroom and filled the tub with water. I stayed there for an hour, trying to erase the feeling of those hands that made me filthy… I can still feel it… And it disgusts me… I went to the mirror in my naked glory and stared at myself. Filthy. I got my bandages and flattened my annoyingly growing chest, wore my huge school uniform and went downstairs.

"Miko, how was your day yesterday?" I heard 'father' ask me.

"It made me think that there are interesting people that can help me grow." I lied. I actually had fun, but I couldn't say that because he might think I've been doing nothing.

"Oh. Like who?" He asked, eyeing me.

"That Natsume Hyuuga person is interesting. It seems he's the son of a rich family." Sometimes, Kitsu is a really useful person.

"Him! Befriend him Miko! And bring him here will you?"

"Yes, father." Why should I bring the jerk here? And why is 'father' so interested in him?

I slowly went my way to the kitchen when I heard people talking… low voices…

"It's been two years right?"

"You're as stupid as ever. It's three years."

"Ah yes, that was the best ever."

"Yes, all the money, the fun, the destruction."

"If there were more of them, I'd personally go 'visit' them."

"Sorry for you, there's only one filthy rich clan and that is the Yukihara family of that night."

Yukihara? That's us…

I went inside the kitchen and saw 2 men standing by the backdoor. I was able to recognize one of them as the one who violated my maid. WHY IS HE HERE? I grabbed a kitchen knife and was ready to go towards them when I heard a someone call me.

"Yo! Miko! What're ya doing with that kitchen knife?" Koko asked me with a grin.

"I'll go get ham…" I said in a rather soft voice.

"Whoa, brother, you're still asleep! Here, let me go get them for you. You know, you can always ask our maids or them!" He said while using the knife to point at them, they went outside after a small bow.

"Is it them?" Koko whispered.

I hugged Koko and whispered a yes, trying to keep my tears from falling.

"But why are they here?"

"Why?"

"But they've been here for five years already."

"What are you implying?" I asked my beloved brother.

"Did 'father' lie to you that he'll protect you?"

"Stop. Don't. Not now. I can't. I'll break if this present is a lie…" I cried softly to Koko.

"Shh… I won't let you hear that it's a lie, because I will protect you as long as you're in this household… Cause you're my twin man!" He said, messing with my hair.

"Thanks bro!"

"No problem!"

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**A/N: **Was doing nothing today and thought of writing it… So I did :D Sorry if it's short too… it's just the flashback of Mikan's life and a little... something :o **R&R PLEASE! REALLY NEEDED FOR ME TO KNOW WHAT TO DO TO MAKE THIS A NICE STORY :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Believing the Lie

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Believing the Lie_

**Gakuen Alice**

I walked slowly towards the classroom, thinking over and over. Those guys who destroyed my life were the same guys who are part of the family that tried to restore it… This is so confusing. My heart is running wild every time I think about it. I am a Yukihara, no, I was, because they were destroyed and Mr. Yome gave me a new life. Yes. Of course, Mr. Yome must not have known that those guys were mongrels. He wouldn't let them stay in his household if he knew. Yes, I will tell Mr. Yome about this… No! I couldn't! He would think I'm going back to being Mikan! No! He'll get furious… I'm afraid… I remember before, I told him a story when I was younger, and he got mad… He started screaming at me, throwing things and even left a scar on my back… Koko at that time was sleeping soundly, or was he listening to very loud music, one that I really don't like. I mean, what happens if your eardrums burst? Sigh… thinking of nonsense again. I entered the classroom with a frown on my face and the lecture in hell began…

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

_Someone walked towards me… In the middle of the night? I looked up and saw three men with a smirk on their faces. I got frightened and tried to run but a strong grip prevented me from doing so… _

"_Please let go! It hurts!" I cried._

"_Little girl, what are you doing here all alone?" A man asked with a creepy smile._

"_You wanna play? We know a really nice game!" And they all laughed hysterically._

"_Please, let me go! I have nothing! Nothing! Please!" I cried but it all ended the same._

_I lost my consciousness… When I woke up, all I saw was my messy appearance and the knowledge that my whole body aches. I felt filthy. I was left there… Shivering… Filthy… They should've killed me to end this agony… _

_And I walked away. I walked and walked, on and on, until I reached the seashore… Yes, this was the seashore where we eat picnics when we are terribly bored and have nothing to do… Well, probably that's me and I only drag my parents here… this place smells of beautiful memories... I walked towards the water… But then hands took me away from the sea…_

Damn. I fell asleep. And fuck, it was that dream.

"Miko!" I heard my beloved twin brother call. He knows I'm in a sad state and I'm glad he can understand. I went towards him again. Past is past. I can do nothing to change that. But there is still the future, that I can change and the present will be the first step to do that. Yes. I'll get over it and do something to make my future the coolest thing ever!

"March Hare!" I called and his eyes lit up. Past is past… I am now Miko… Not a weak little girl… My heart turned numb but that doesn't mean I cannot have fun with my twin, the only one who has an exception in my numb heart.

"Ahem. We're looking for the girl called Alice." He began with our same old routine. I smirked and pretended to cough.

"Speaking of the Queen, here's a little song we used to sing in her honor:" I said.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at. Up..." We both sang loudly people are staring at us. Who cares? I'm cheering myself up and my twin is helping me greatly.

"And Stayne says: If you're hiding her you'll lose your heads." Koko said, acting like Stayne.

"Already lost them. All together now!" I laughed.

"Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle twinkle..."

"OKAY! WE GET IT! NOW LET'S GO DISCUSS!" Kitsu all of a sudden jumped on us.

"Are you serious? We really have to do that? I mean, I don't wanna be a slut!" I frowned.

"You're not. But you have to. Haha!" Tsubasa-nii said.

"Twinkle twinkle twinkle twinkle…" Koko still acted as March Hare.

"Koko, stop now. I think Kitsu's really serious." I gave him a wink.

"Oh… Kicchan can't wait to do the music video!" Both Koko and I said and Kitsu, well, let's say he chased us for what seemed an eternity. We are fast runners but he can catch up… and he caught us after some time.

"WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS NOW!" Kitsu kept on telling us.

" Yes." Damn Kitsu's punch was… heavy.

"So, when are we gonna shoot this?" Asked Tsubasa.

"Today." I said. I know, this is not me. But somehow, I don't want to go home early. I'm afraid, for the first time, to go back… home? Is it really my home?

"I want this over." Jerk-tsume said.

"It will!" I heard Kitsu say and he jumped, writing on a paper.

"First, we'll have to meet up after school and buy our props." Kitsu said with and annoying smile.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**After school**

"WE'RE GONNA WHAT?" I asked Kitsu. It seems he is having fun. Yes, he told us that we're gonna go cross-dressing and buying the dresses today.

"I AIN'T GONNA GO IN THERE!" I told Kitsu. We are in the ladies section and he's telling me to go get some girly clothes and go in the changing room.

"Hmph! It's difficult to look for clothes you know! We don't have girlfriends so…" Kitsu said and turned to Jerk-tsume.

"What?" he asked.

"How many girlfriends did you have?" Tsubasa asked.

"Can't remember." He said.

"3 girls a month." Bunny-Ru said. Whoa… this guy's a big playboy.

"So you do have." Koko said.

"Duh." Jerk-tsume said.

"HELP MIKO." Kitsu said.

Jerk-tsume got the most girly outfit I've ever seen… It seems he's having fun humiliating me.

"I ain't gonna wear that." I said with a glare.

"You have to."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"JUST WEAR IT SO WE'RE DONE WITH IT!" He yelled. Normally I won't let him do that and I'll fight back but as of now, I feel really different… I feel sad and numb and dizzy…

I got in, put my clothes on top of the door and changed as Jerk-tsume look for more clothes.

Damn, I look like a modern Goldilocks with short auburn hair. I went out and saw Jerk-tsume staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… hurry and change back!" He yelled.

Geez, no need to yell… I got in the room again and grabbed… my clothes? Where are?

"JERK-TSUME! Do you have my clothes?" I ran outside and asked him.

"Why are you still wearing that?" he asked. Okay, he knows nothing about my clothes… That's when I noticed Kitsu and the others were gone… Oh fuck.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Natsume's POV**

He went out and should I say, he looks adorable. No, he looks like a girl and a really cute one. Fuck! What am I saying? Yes, that's it. He's so disgusting. I mean he must be cross-dressing before that's why he looks so good with- so ugly with it! Yes, he's a gay guy with flowers around him when I… see him he's so disgusting. Yes… Disgusting… he's a guy. A disgusting guy.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**A/N: **Was Sorry if it's short too… **R&R PLEASE! REALLY NEEDED FOR ME TO KNOW WHAT TO DO TO MAKE THIS A NICE STORY :D I'M CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING WRITER'S BLOCK :(( I NEED INSPIRATION.**


	6. Chapter 5: Brothers

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**This chapter was created because **_**gakuen alice addict**_** became my inspiration. Thank you so much, I'm now having lots of things going on in my head to write in this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Brothers_

I am doomed. Where the fucking hell is my fucking twin brother? I can't believe he left me! Koko! You are so gonna pay! I turned and looked at Jerk-tsume with a killer-glare. He sent one back, with icing called 'you-can't-win-against-my-glare'.

"What now?" I asked.

"Are you stupid? Of course you go home, I go home, done." He shrugged. Damn, this guy's annoying.

"Problem is; they got my clothes, including my money." I told him with an 'it's-not-so-obvious' look.

"That's your problem. Not mine, twerp." He called me a what?

"Jerk. You know nothing when it comes to being a nice person. You've gone from 'no knowledge' to 'not wanting knowledge'. You call yourself a man?" I told him, clearly irritating the hell out of him.

'And what are you? A girl? Don't be so demanding as if I should treat like one. I treat girls better." He said slyly but I know what he actually meant.

"Yeah, I know, you treat them way better and gentler than us. I guess I like your idea of you leaving me alone. You disgust me, Jerk-tsume." I said and walked away. Okay. I am so annoyed. I should be a guy but now I'm acting like an annoyed girl, which I really am, but still, as of now, I am not Mikan… No more. I am Miko. Yes. Miko. I continued walking when I realized I was still wearing the girl outfit. Well, he paid for it already, good thing, or else I won't be walking here with some clothes on. Damn. Where is Koko? I need him here right now! If father see me like this… No… I'm afraid. But, but, he won't recognize me, right? I was about to move again when someone grabbed my arm.

"Mikan?" I heard someone say. I turned around, really nervous, and saw a really pretty girl. Is this…

"Nobara?" I asked with delight and shock. She's here! My close friend! She's… I gave her a big hug. I remember her as my close friend from nursery to third grade. Then she had to transfer to America so we lost contact. If only I asked her mail. Sigh. But now she's here! And she recognized me!

"Mikan! It is you! Your hair so cool! But… What are you wearing?" She asked. I turned a thousand shades of red.

"Uhm… can we explain it somewhere more private?" I asked.

"Sure! My condo's near!" She said and I followed her.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Nobara's Condo**

I told her everything. I know I'm not supposed to but I needed another outlet, aside from my twin. She cried for me. She gave me some clothes which are still a little girly; A tank top and short shorts, but not skimpy.

"Sorry. Those are my only boyish… ISH, clothes." She said. I wanted to tell her, 'these are not boyish at all.'

"It's better than those." I gave her a smile. Then she tied my hair into low pigtails.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" She asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to get home… Oh! Can I borrow your phone? I need to call Koko." I asked her.

"Sure." She said and handed over her pink pink pink phone.

"KOKO. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I asked with venom.

"_I didn't want to leave you! I was dragged away! I'll go pick you up at the same place and bring over some clothes! Or money?"_

"Just come! NOW!" I said and hung up. I was really pissed off. Really pissed.

"Uhm, Nobara, I gotta go. Thanks again!" I said and ran away.

I went back to the mall and walked around a little bit. I kept walking till I reached a toy store… toys… You-chan really liked this toy before but I had no money to buy it… Now that I think about it, It's You-chan birthday tomorrow… I walked straight in and searched for that toy. Then I saw a boy with silver hair, looking at the toy I wanted to buy for my brother… "Mikan onee-chan…" I heard him whisper… No, it can't be You-chan… You-chan? I wanted to go near him and hug him and… and…

"Miko!" I heard my twin call. I rushed towards him and slapped his head.

"OWWWW! The hell was that for?"

"For surprising me. Gimme my clothes and money." I said and rushed to the nearest washroom. I changed and became Miko once again.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Buying a toy."

"For?"

"Little brother." I said and he understood when he looked at where my eyes are looking.

"That's Youi?"

"The one and only." I said and got the toy wrapped, wrote a letter and walked oh so slowly to Youichi…

He looked at me with such emotionless eyes.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I've got something for you."

"I don't need it, stranger."

"But tomorrow is your birthday, your sister wanted me to give this to you." Then he looked at me with shock.

"My sister… Liar! She's dead!" he said. I felt pain. He thought… well… I am… I guess, I am dead.

"You-chan, don't be an idiot and just get the annoying thing. You're still an idiot, I see… Both of us though!" I said and walked away, leaving the wrapped toy in his arms… He was stunned and began to cry. I wanted to go back but I am not Mikan anymore. I am Miko. He ran but I'm much faster. Koko came as well, distracting him as I hid.

"ONEE-SAN! " I heard him scream but I've already decided to watch over him from far away… My brother.

"Yo gloomy ugly guy, stop that and let's go home." I heard Koko said and got me up from where I was hiding.

"If I'm ugly, you're ugly too, twin."

"yeah, yeah. Whatever! Now let's hurry cause I'm so hungry."

"You've got a black hole for your stomach."

"I do?"

"Hungry here, hungry there, hungry everywhere!" I sang. I used to sing that to Tsubasa-nii long time ago… Anyway! Time o head home.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Tsubasa's POV**

"Hungry here, hungry there, hungry everywhere!" I heard someone sing… I looked for that one girl who sings such an idiotic song but found strangers and the retreating figure of the Yome twins…

**A/N: **Was Sorry if it's short too… **R&R PLEASE! REALLY NEEDED FOR ME TO KNOW WHAT TO DO TO MAKE THIS A NICE STORY :D I'M CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING WRITER'S BLOCK :(( I NEED INSPIRATION.**


	7. Chapter 6: Covering Lies

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**This chapter was created because **_**gakuen alice addict**_** became my inspiration. Thank you so much, I'm now having lots of things going on in my head to write in this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Covering Lies_

**Yome Household**

CRASH!

I closed my eyes once again as shards of glass hit my skin. The plates were smashed to pieces and drippings of blood is scattered. This is my punishment.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?" I heard Mr. Yome ask as he showed a photo of me wearing the skimpy outfit. I shuddered. It seems no matter what I do, he knows… Every step I take, every breath I take, every fucking curse I say, everything. Who gave him that photo? Who took it?

CRASH!

Another plate… No, that's an antique. Shit. I am in real trouble.

"Dad, that's because" Koko tried to reason but I know that this is useless.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING SHIT KOKORO! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He yelled as he threw another vase towards Koko who luckily avoided it.

"BUT DAD! MIKO IS" Koko tried to defend me but was punched by Mr. Yome. Koko fell on the shards of glass and his blood dripped to the floor as he tried to stand. I rushed towards my twin's side with a breaking heart.

"It's my entire fault! I shouldn't have been careless! I will take the proper punishment and remain standing until the end. I will never be careless again. I will follow your commands and complete my mission. I am Miko, your creation, I will, with no doubt, complete that mission. I will follow you just don't hurt Koko… He's your son, your heir, the person for whom I'll offer my life and die before or together with his death, be it my time or not." I said with a strong determination. My twin is getting all bruised up and bloody, I have to do something, and that something is this. I will do anything for the only person who pulled me out of my dark past… anything for my twin's sake. Well, that's the only truth in me. My life is a lie, the command of Mr. Yome to protect Koko is a lie… well, I'm not protecting Koko because he commanded me, but because Koko is the person whom I trust the most, the only brother left… The only friend I have.

"Koko, go to your room now." I heard him say. I nudged Koko and gave him a small smile. He went to his room with a stiff shoulder and gritting teeth. And before he disappeared from my sight, I saw him turn around with tears dripping down his face. He knows he couldn't do anything against Mr. Yome, or else I will face greater punishment. Koko, don't cry for my sake. I am your 'twin' who must offer his life to protect you... I will gladly offer my life.

"Now for your punishment."

I've decided to protect my twin with this strong will… So I beg thee, help me God…

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Next Morning**

Fuck. I am fucking limping. I must not let Koko notice this! But how? I mean, look at my arms, as if I need to change my skin for this. Cuts here and there, bruises and my handsome face, oh dear. I guess the band aid will do. I wore this checkered jacket for today and went downstairs, trying my best not to limp.

"Good morning, Miko." Mr. Yome greeted.

"Good morning, dad." I said and bowed deep.

"Miko! Hurry! We'll be late!" I heard Koko call from outside. I grabbed a toast but Mr. Yome glared at me so I put it back. It seems he is not over it yet. I rushed towards Koko, trying my best to run 'perfectly'. I was able to get inside the car and sat beside Koko.

"Miko." I heard him call me and so I turned but he pulled my sleeves up and saw the disaster caused by the storm last night. His eyes were narrowing in anger and his teeth seem to break one another because he's gritting so hard. His hands began shaking and he held me close, as gentle as a mother's embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept saying. He thinks it is his fault that I am like this.

"Koko, I'm fine. And it's not your fault. Okay? Why not just, uh, focus on cheering me up instead of making me feel bad by remembering the punishment?" I gave him a genuine smile. Yes, I can smile because as of now, I was able to protect him from his father's uncontrollable anger. He smiled to and began talking about nonsense. Even though from time to time I can see he is forcing himself to smile.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Gakuen Alice**

"Koko! Miko! What took you so long?" I heard Kitsu yell.

"Koko here woke up with a 'Little Koko' greeting, taking a longer time in the bathroom. I wasn't able to take a bath on time so we kinda arrived a little later than usual!" I said laughing at the same time.

They all laughed. And by all, I meant Kitsu, Tsubasa, Ruka, and well, the whole class… Excluding the jerk.

"MIKOOOO! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Uh oh. Change topic! Oh! Jin-jin's coming!

"JIN-JIN ALERT!" I yelled just like before.

"AWOO! AWOO! AWOO!" Koko yelled right after. I taught him this long ago. I learned this from… oh no… I learned that from Tsubasa-nii! Shit!

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Gakuen Alice**

**Tsubasa's POV**

"JIN-JIN ALERT!" I heard Miko yell just like how I yell when I was a kid. Seriously, this boy reminds me of my past.

"AWOO! AWOO! AWOO!" Koko yelled right after. What? I know this pattern… Just like what I taught Mi-chan. These twins remind me too much about Mi-chan. How'd he learn that? This Miko guy, why does he remind me so much about Mi-chan? This is either pure coincidence or that Miko guy knows something about Mi-chan that I don't know.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Lunch**

**Mikan's POV**

LUNCH! FINALLY! I am so hungry. I mean, I did not eat breakfast and skipped snacks since my fucking wounds were hurting… like hell hurting, so I spent the early break sleeping in the classroom.

"Ko" I called but someone stopped me. I looked up I bit more and saw Tsubasa-nii.

"Tsubasa? Do you need something?" I asked, quite nervous. I mean, I just did something a while ago that can remind him of the past… of Mikan.

"You. Me. Talk." Somehow he's scaring me. But I followed him. We walked out and headed straight to the rooftop. Oh, classic.

"Tsubasa… don't tell me…" I said with this worried face. He looked at me with a straight face.

"If you already know, will you care to tell me your answer?" He said ever seriously.

"NO! I'M A GUY! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'RE LIKE THAT! TSUBASA! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY? WHY?" I screamed, still in a boyish voice.

"What? What are you talking about?" He said, kind of panicking.

"YOU'RE GAY?"

"NO!"

"But…"

"Stupid. I just want to ask you if you have something to do with Mikan… It seems I made a mistake, seeing you know nothing about her and all that. And it is impossible for you to know her. But the two of you... You are so alike."

That's because we are one… Tsubasa-nii… I'm sorry I can't tell you this…

"Tsubasa… Is she your girlfriend? Is that why you're asking me out since you can see her in me?" I said, trying to avoid the serious part of the topic.

"What? Miko! Stop that! I'm not asking you out!" He yelled, obvious that he is blushing in embarrassment.

"Haha! Come on! I'm hungry!" I said and dragged him back down to the cafeteria.

The walk towards the cafeteria was quiet. Well, I think Tsubasa is still thinking about Mikan… About me: the old me; the dead me.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Cafeteria**

So we went to the cafeteria and searched for Koko.

"Koko!" I called and he waved. I dropped my bag beside him and grabbed my wallet.

"So, why'd you leave me?" He asked.

"Possessive much twin?" I teased him and he simply turned his head away from me. Okay? What's up with that?

"I'm buying okay?" I went towards the stalls and thought of what I want to eat. I reached this stall but bumped into the jerk.

"Ouch. Jerk-tsume, why are you spacing out?"

"I'm not, twerp."

"Psh. Excuses."

"Fuck off, squirt."

"Whatever." I walked but an idiot passed by, bumping into me and the jerk behind me. The worst part is, I fell on top of the jerk and his milk tea spilled all over me. It's so sticky and I hate it.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said but then he ran away. I'm guessing the jerk under me is glaring daggers at him.

"Oi. Get off me."

"I know that." I sat up from our awkward position and tried to take off the milk tea on my face. Oh, it's sweet.

**Natsume's POV**

"Whatever." He walked but an idiot passed by, bumping into him and me. He fell on top of me and milk tea spilled all over the place. Good thing I was under him and only a few parts of me were stained.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I glared at the idiot with all my might. The fuck is wrong with him?

"Oi. Get off me." When will this twerp get the hell off me?

"I know that." He said and sat up. I tried to clean myself using my handkerchief but the milk tea is fucking sticky. I turned to look at the twerp and… What the hell is that look? He is sitting like a frog (**A/N:** The way anime girls sit on the floor where their legs form a 'W'. If you get what I mean.) with his left hand in between his legs and he is covered with milk tea from head to hips, probably. Then he began to wipe the milk tea off his face but the seductive idiot licked his hand, I repeat, licked. Fuck. This is not helping. I shoved the idiot, and ran out with a heated face. What the hell is wrong with me?

**Mikan's POV**

The jerk pushed me away! I need help here? What a jerk. Then Koko came to help me out.

"What happened?"

"Aren't you watching? Your twin bumped into the jerk when an idiot bumped into me and I fell on the jerk and milk tea spilled all over me!" I said and he helped me get to the washroom.

"He didn't help you up?"

"Who? Jerk-tsume? No. He ran away."

"Ran? Literally?"

"Yes. Literally." I said and began removing my shirt.

"_Natsume ran? That's unusual… _Hey! Hey! I may be your twin but you're still a! Miko! Mi-mi-! OI!" Koko began panicking. Oh, I forgot…

"Oh, sorry about that Koko. Can you get me my extra shirt by our locker? Oh, and my vest." I said.

"Sure."

**Koko's POV**

What is she thinking? Undressing in front of me? A boy! He, she, he, she AAARRRGGGHHH!

**Koko and Natsume POV**

Why am I getting so worked up about this?

**End of Chapter 6**

**A/N: ** **R&R PLEASE! :3**


	8. Chapter 7: Liar Liar

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Sorry for not updating. I'm having a really HARD time with my studies and some serious family matters. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Liar! Liar!_

Oh shit. My body hurt like hell. It is difficult to pretend healthy. Fuck. I am so lame. I took off my sticky clothes and my bandages which hid my feminine side. The moment I removed it, my back felt this pain. It is really painful, as if what I just removed is my skin. I turned around to look at my back through the mirror and saw that my wounds are somewhat opening again. So that's the reason why… Anyway, my body hurt like hell as if I would rather die than experience this. But I have to endure this and pretend that I'm not hurting in front of other people, especially Koko. He'll think he's the one to blame. I texted Koko and asked him to bring me the small blue bag inside our locker too. That's where I put my undergarments excluding the vest which I use for emergencies like this. I mean, I've heard from Nobara that she once used a vest when she was in a play and she had to disguise as a guy, she used a vest as the medium to hide her… uh… chest. I went into the showers and cleaned the wounds. It stings… so much I kept wincing. The moment I ran soap on my damaged skin, the pain became stronger. But I didn't mind it. These should heal soon. If possible, now, because later, I'll have to wear the skimpy outfit and pass it as our fucking project. I grabbed the towel and went to the dressing area. I saw my clothes there, already prepared, but the one who got them for me is nowhere in sight. Koko really respects my remaining femininity… I put medication on my wounds and changed clothes. I hurriedly went outside to meet up with him.

"Koko!" I called him with a big smile plastered on my face. He turned around and walked towards me.

"Miko, you sure you're fine?" He said with a frown… though it looks weird for a frown.

"Yeah. When I see that Jerk-tsume; I'll kick him and give him a good punch. I mean he left me on the ground and did not help me! So annoying! I really can't stand that Jerk! The moment we first met, I was sure he'll have a huge part in my life. And guess what? He's the evil jerk in my life! Hey, your frown looks weird." I said, bringing my hand closer to his face to pinch him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Whoa… Koko just yelled at me and ran away. What did I do? Why is he so upset like that?

I kept thinking what happened to Koko as I walk through the school corridors… Unluckily, I wasn't the only one walking like an idiot. From a distance I saw a raven haired guy pacing back and forth near the Sakura tree. It's probably a girlfriend problem. (**A/N: **If only you know Mikan…) I decided to search for my own spot. I mean, I get too emotional these past few days. I know I became numb and very unemotional but I felt happier these past few days since I've got an idiot twin who reminds me of Youichi, seeing Tsubasa-nii again, reuniting with Nobara, insulting Natsume… what? Why did 'insulting Natsume' join the list? And since when did I start addressing him as Natsume? Anyway, I returned my idiotic walking ceremony until I reached this huge Sakura tree. Okay, it is huge alright, bigger than the one the raven guy was sitting on. I climbed it and thought about the jerk which eventually lulled me to sleep… for a pretty long time.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Tsubasa's POV**

Okay, so Miko's not here yet… How are we gonna begin the shoot?" I asked everyone. Where the heck is this Miko guy? Last time I saw him was when I confronted him about Mikan, whom he said he doesn't know. I played around, I must admit. I told him I believe him but somehow, I can't shake off the feeling that there's something about him that is connected with Mikan. I can't get over Mikan. She is my little sister long time ago. She's also the one who introduced me to Misaki… My beloved Misaki, my hot girlfriend, my goddess… Ooh, I wonder what Misaki is doing… What if she's the one wearing the outfit? Oh, oh, I should ask her out for a date… by the seashore! And then I'll get to see her in a swimsuit, then I-

"OI, FREAK. RETURN TO EARTH IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET LOCKED OUT THERE IN SPACE BY ME." I heard Natsume's voice yell by my ear.

"Fuck! Natsume! Don't yell beside my ear! Are you trying to make them bleed?" I glared at Natsume who in return, glared back at me.

"Okay, I get it. We'll begin with the shoot. First let's shoot the part where the guys are in the bar. While we're doing that, you go look for Miko." I told Natsume who gave me his famous glare. Tch. Not working, I can glare better than "OUCH!" The fucking jerk kicked my shin!

"I'll go, so get this done as early as possible." He said and walked away.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Natsume's POV**

Where could the idiot go? He shouldn't be out of school or anything. I kept walking till I saw the twin.

"Oi, Yome!" I called pretty loudly. He turned around with a small glare. What the fuck? He left, as if he doesn't want to see me or something, that fucking twerp. I wanted to show him who's the boss but someone called my attention.

"Jerk-tsume!" Oh, if it isn't the pretty boy… what? Yeah, the gay guy.

"Sup, Gay-twerp?" I said, giving him a new name. he twitched in annoyance.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Mikan's POV**

Gay-twerp? What the hell is he thinking?

"Fuck off, jerk. Where are you going? You look like an idiot, pacing around." I said with a frown.

"Hurry up, we need to shoot for the video thing." He said and walked away.

I don't know why but I don't like the feeling of getting left behind. I mean, I'm always alone ever since my family died. I got used to being alone even though Koko's with me. I mean, he's there but when he walks away, it's all the same. As if I've never been out of solitude's embrace. However, seeing his back towards me is not comfortable… As if I want to catch up with him but I couldn't… I hate this feeling…

And so I ran. I ran ahead of him, giving him a glare. Soon, I saw the team and we began shooting.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

WHAT THE FUCK?

Okay, so I am currently sitting on top of Ruka on a bed with a really tight tank top and short shorts. On my right is a sleeping Natsume while on my left is Tsubasa-nii who's currently snaking his arms around me. Okay, it feels weird… I'm scared they might notice that the ones behind the bra are real. No, they won't... I made sure they won't see it and that they'll think these are just tissue paper or something... Anyway, I heard Kitsu cough.

"In this first verse, Miko, you go and say the lyrics as if you're singing them! Silently!" Kitsu said.

"You mean Lip sync?" I said.

"Yeah! That! Just do it while you play with Tsubasa's hair."

Is he fucking serious?

"Just do it Gay-twerp." I heard the 'sleeping' prince say.

And so I did. I played with Tsubasa's hair with my fingers, oh and did I mention that my arms are coiled around his neck? Yeah, like a total slut.

"Kiss him. Make out with him." I heard Kitsu say…

WHAT THE FUCK? HE FUCKING WHAT?

"Uhm, Kitsu, isn't that a bit… too much?" I asked but Tsubasa just laughed.

"Oh come on Miko, don't tell me you never kissed anyone. And besides, he's a guy, we're all guys!"

"What's the fucking connection between me being a guy and me kissing another guy?" I partially yelled.

"Gay-twerp." I heard Natsume murmur.

"What did you say?"

"Gay-twerp."

"Fuck you."

"Oh no, you can't. Sorry babe."

"I won't make out with Tsubasa!" I yelled.

"Miko, then just try to make it look real!"

"How?"

"Smooch his cheek?"

"That'll look weird." I heard Ruka say.

"Bottom line: just kiss me." Tsubasa-nii said.

But. But. No. Ugh. Peer pressure. I decided to do the kiss but with my thumb covering his mouth when suddenly I felt a strong tug on my back, pulling me and my shirt backwards.

"OW!" I heard Ruka.

Then I felt something on my lips.

"First kiss captured, Gay-twerp."

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N: ** **R&R. Really sorry, but serious family matters don't end in a blink of an eye… **


	9. Chapter 8: Fallen Mask

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Sorry for not updating. I'm having a really HARD time with my studies and some serious family matters. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Fallen Mask_

**Natsume's POV**

Gay-twerp just sat there, not moving. As if he was paralyzed… I was expecting a punch or a string of curses but he wouldn't even move. I moved closer but he jerked away, flinching, as if I did something worth the trauma.

"Miko?" Tsubasa asked, about to touch him in the process.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed then cried. I think I've gone too far. It was too loud and heartbreaking. As if someone died right in front of him and he doesn't want us to touch it.

"Tsubasa, Kitsu, Natsume, let me handle this one okay?" said Ruka. Ruka's been good in dealing with stuff like this ever since we were your young. As if he can feel what the other is feeling and he can comfort them.

"Very well." Tsubasa said and we finally went out of the room.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Ruka's POV**

"Miko." I said once again. I don't know why he's like this. He kept shaking and crying, as if he experienced something really horrible. Or maybe, the kiss triggered some bad memory.

"Miko." I said, and touched his hand which he immediately took back.

"NO! DON'T! I BEG YOU! PLEASE DON'T! LET ME GO! NO! NO! NO!" He kept yelling, screaming and covering himself with all the cloth near him.

"Miko calm down! It's me, Ruka." I tried telling him.

"No… please… Don't!" He cried and I finally get to hug him. I know it sounds gay but a hug can give more comfort than words. He cried on me, ranting things I never thought possible.

"Don't take everything away from me! Why me? Why kill my family? We did nothing wrong! Mom and dad… Why kill them? Please don't do this to me… My filthy body… Filthy, filthy! Why?!"

"Miko, calm down. Tell me what's wrong." I asked him

"What's wrong? Not dying with your family is wrong!" He said. I don't get it… Family? Isn't that supposed to be the Yomes?

"Miko, who died?"

"My family excluding my brother…" This time he finally calmed down, however, he just stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Koko?"

"He's not my brother… He's my master's son. I' no longer clean. They killed my family. I was supposed to die but I'm not. I was destined to die a Yukihara, but I got scared and ran away. I shouldn't have run away. That way, I wouldn't be dirtied by mongrels. That way I wouldn't have to be a boy. That way, I would still be Mikan…"

What? Yukihara? Aren't they the filthy rich clan in this world? I heard that they were massacred long ago and their mansion was burned. The only survivor was the youngest son. And Mikan? Isn't she the lost daughter? Then again, aren't I related to the Yukihara? If I remember correctly, my mother is a Sakura! Mikan's mother is my mom's sister… But she died too early… well, both of them. Wait, so this person here is my cousin? Too many questions that need to be answered appeared in my head… apparently, even a math problem appeared. Okay, I was kidding about the math one.

"Mikan?"

"No, I'm not Mikan anymore… I am now Miko. Miko Yome. Don't tell father… He'll wound me again…" Then he fainted.

I saw through the makeup on her arms, there were wound marks… I lifted her shirt and truly, Miko's a girl, and an abused one.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Mikan's POV**

Nngh. Why the hell does my head hurt like fucking hell? Okay, so where am I? This is definitely not my room. These are not my clothes… Eh? What? Not my clothes? I looked around and found Ruka seated beside the window. Ruka?

"Bunny-Ru? What are you doing there? And why am I here?" I asked him but he looked at me with a serious face. Seriously? Ruka can have that look?

"Mikan." What? Did I hear that correctly?

"Ruka, who are you talking about? I'm Mi" Wait. Suddenly I remembered everything that happened yesterday. I had one of my "freak out" episode. And I said too much. Too much information that made me remove my mask momentarily.

"Yes, you are Miko. But will you trust me that I won't tell this to anyone?" He asked, getting closer.

"Ruka, thank you." I said, giving him a hug.

"No problem cousin." He said. HE WHAT?

"EH? Cousin?!"

"Yeah, we're cousins don't you know that? My mom is a Sakura." He said.

"No." I said bluntly. Ruka just laughed it off and we finally began to talk about ourselves.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Koko's POV**

"Koko! Your brother freaked out a while ago!" I heard Kitsu yell as he walked towards me. Wait, Mikan freaked out?

"What happened?" I asked the three of them.

"You see, he was supposed to 'kiss' me but this guy here took it without any act." Tsubasa said and pointed at Natsume.

My twin who suffered the trauma of getting raped was kissed by this playboy! The kiss must have triggered her memory and she'll freak out! The pain is too great that sometimes she turns out to be like her old self, crying and screaming. Whenever that happens, father just leaves her alone in the room and I will slowly sneak inside, trying to comfort her, however, she won't snap out of it and just faint after crying out. Never was I able to comfort her.

"BASTARD!" I punched Natsume right on his face. He looked shocked that I was able to do that to him.

"Fucking twerp." He said, ready to strike back but was cut off.

"OI! Koko!" It was Miko.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Miko's POV**

I called Koko. It seems he and Natsume are fighting… No!

"Koko! Jerk-tsume! What the fuck's going on?"

"It's your twin. Fucking punched me." He said. Koko what?

Suddenly Koko rushed beside me and gave me a hug.

"How are you? Are you hurt? In pain?" he asked.

"What the fuck? You're over reacting. That was just a kiss." Natsume said. So Koko heard it, that's why he punched Natsume. Thanks Koko.

"Forgive my twin. The truth is, when we were young I was caught in this trouble. You see, Koko and I are twins but father favored him more, so when we all went out, father took Koko with him for a while to buy us food, and I was left alone. Stupid I wandered about, walking too far away from safety. That's when I was caught by drunkards who thought I was a girl, and they…" I said, but this lie was almost as real as the truth so it pained me… I didn't notice the tears trickling down my face.

"So that's why… Oi! Natsume! Apologize to the twins now!" Tsubasa said

"Why do I have to apologize to Koko too?"

"Just do it!"

"Oi, Yomes, yeah, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we know." I laughed, he was having a hard time apologizing! The idiotic prince!

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Natsume's POV**

God, his laugh sounded so girly. I have to admit, there was something in that kiss that… WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING? No, I don't like that guy. I'm not gay. Not gay at all. Yeah, he's just a little brother. Yeah… For now…

**End of Chapter 8**

**A/N: ** **R&R. Really sorry, but serious family matters don't end in a blink of an eye… Trying my best to update as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Beginning of the Game

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**I guess I'm back? :D I'm baack! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_The Beginning of the Game_

"By the way Koko, who said that Natsume kissed me a while ago? That was like, yesterday!" I told Koko who's currently hanging out in my room. I'm entertaining myself watching the movie Avatar while he's playing whatever game. Suddenly he stopped, as in stopped. I looked at him and saw this weird faced Koko.

"YESTERDAAY?!" He yelled but was immediately stopped when we heard a knock by my door. It's 12:30 am who would call me? The maids are sleeping, so are the guards… Don't tell me it is master…

I opened the door and saw Taka-san, the butler of the Yome family for like a hundred years. Kidding, well, you know what I mean. He's been here even before master's diaper days… I guess. Well that's what the maids here say. Anyway…

"Yes, Taka-san? What is it you need?" I asked, bowing to show respect to my elder.

"Miko-sama, Master wants to see you immediately." He said a little too softly. I nodded. It seems Master wants to ask me a favor or something. Well, I'm kind of used to it. A little, threaten that family's heir by setting his car on fire, or infiltrate their mansions and get some information about this and that. Master is not one of the cleanest person here. So am I. I am his body, he is the brain. He thinks while I make the move. It's always for the better of the company. I mean, if this will be for the better of their company that means, Koko will benefit from it. And maybe when Koko inherits the company, he'll be able to run it properly.

"Koko! Master asked me to fetch a special delivery, I'll be back after a few minutes!" I said and he bought it. Koko knows nothing about me going on, well, missions. I closed the door and began to head downstairs when Taka-san called my attention with a light tap.

"Yes, Taka-san?" I asked.

"Please be careful, Mikan-sama." He said in a very soft voice. He looks so worried. Bu-but before that! He called me Mikan! Oh my… Does this mean I'm in trouble?

"Taka-san… is master going to punish me?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"No. I just want you to take good care of yourself, my lady." He said whispering the last two words. I nodded and began walking towards Master's room.

The moment I reached it, my palm began sweating and my knees are about to collapse, but no, I'm not gonna get scared and walk away.

Knock! Knock!

And he opened the door.

"I was notified that you need me, Master." I said bowing my upper half.

"Yes. Follow me." He said and began walking towards the basement. I followed of course. Then we reached this weird laboratory room that evil scientists have.

"Mikan, I'm giving you these weapons for a very long mission." He said, handing me a bag full of normal looking stuff like ballpens, tumbler, candy can, again, 'can' not 'cane', a watch, a pair of shoes, and finally, a ring.

"Master, these are?" I asked.

"Weapons. All of them are weapons. They are either knives, tranquilizers or poison. Well, the only poison there is the ring. Inside that ring is a small container with poison. This mission will be pretty long but difficult. After this, your revenge will be clear."

"What? My revenge?" What does he mean by that?

"I want you to befriend Natsume Hyuuga." The fucking jerk of all ages?!

"You are to become close to him, infiltrate the mansion, gather information about their company, retrieve our stolen documents, and silence them all. If not, our company will perish, and that will put Koko in harm." I know. That's so simple. I mean, that simple problem to be solve by killing?! What the hell?!

"Master, what do you mean by my revenge?"

"Their family ordered men to murder the Yukihara."

Natsume's family… they…

"Dismissed." He said and I immediately ran towards my room.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

"Koko, get out, I'm gonna take a bath and sleep."

"Huh? Are you alright twin?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just tired. Unless you want to take a bath with me that's alright. I mean, we're twin right? You wouldn't mind seeing me naked." I said, teasing Koko to hide my worries and problems. Well, it works.

"N-n-no! I t-tha-that's insane! Y-yeah. G-gotta g-g-go! Gnight!"

The moment Koko went to his room, I opened the bag and looked at the stuff inside. Okay, so there are ballpens. I opened one and noticed it's a laser, a legit one. And the other end of it is a tranquilizer. I mean, there's a covered needle and Master said that there's only one poison here. Next one the tumbler, I can't open it but the small one for the mouth. I slowly poured what's inside but out came a thin piece of knife. Shit, I feel like an assassin. Anyway, there's the candy can and the moment I opened it, it looks like the case for the lead of a mechanical pencil. Out came another needle, ah, should've known. The watch which is actually a tracking device, how cool is that?! And the shoes… So what's this supposed to do? Make me run faster? Make me able to defy gravity? I tried shaking it but felt nothing. But then, by the heel something isn't right. I tugged it and it came out like a mini drawer… of mini knives. Shit, am I an assassin? Well, I guess in this mission, I am. I kept them under my bed and prepared to sleep when I heard a knock on my windows.

What?

I opened the curtain and saw the most disgusting creature in this world.

Natsume Hyuuga.

WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!

**End of Chapter 9**

**A/N: ** I guess I'm back! :D


	11. Chapter 10: Lying to Self

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**I guess I'm back? :D I'm baack! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Lying to Self_

"JERK-TSUME?! WHAT ARE-" The fuck?! Jerk-tsume suddenly covered my mouth with his hand, telling me to keep quiet. This is getting awkward and very dangerous! This son of my family's murderer is right here in my room. Is fate creating an opportunity for me to murder this guy? But then I can't kill him here, that will only rise suspicion… but before all that… HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA ACT NATURAL WHEN I'M NOT WEARING ANY DISGUISE?! I got my pillow and hugged it tight and closed my eyes, I mean, I'm not wearing my contacts so my eyes are honey-colored.

"You're as dense as always. I was bored. Sneaked out of the house to do drink or something. When I got back home, Kasuga nee-sama won't let me in telling me she'll tell mom and dad about this episode and I'll get grounded. Childish but the way they ground me is taking all of my money." He explained. Wow… He really explained.

"Why here? Why not Bunny-Ru's?"

"He's a relative."

"So?"

"Are you stupid? They'll hear it from aunt."

"That's why you'll sneak in right?"

"Can't. Too strict security."

"Tsubasa?"

"Over my dead body."

"Kitsu?"

"Where's that?"

"Other bitches or bastards?"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"None of your business. But why my room?"

"It's beside a tree I can climb on."

Seriously?! What a nice excuse.

"So what do you plan to do now?" I asked him, slightly opening my right eye and saw him staring at me with an annoyed look on his face. What the fuck?! He's the trespasser here and he dare make that face?

"You know, when you talk to people you're supposed to look them in the eye not with closed eyes. And you look so gay hugging a pillow like that." Fucking bastard!

"You don't need to give a damn. I'm tired and I feel ill that's why. Okay, Mr. I-am-fucking-handsome, if you want a place to stay, you better get rid of that look. We have another room right below my room. Use that if you want." I said and prepared to go to sleep, making sure I keep all of my weapons inside the bag normally. I mean, if notice that I hurry to keep them, that will be weird right? So I began to tuck myself to sleep.

"Oi." He said.

"What?"

"Can't go there now." Huh? What is he saying?

"What?! Why?!" I am seriously pissed off now.

"That's cause I sneaked in. (**A/N:** Sorry! What's the correct term/word for the past tense of sneak? :' ) Is getting a guest room part of sneaking in?" he asked.

"Maybe that's what I'll call PLANNED sneaking in." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"'I'll rest here." He said casually. Wow, so this is your place now?

"No. Go to Koko's room if you want." I said, going under my blanket, still hugging my pillow.

"Sure." He said and went out of my room. Does he even know where Koko's room is? Oh well. I'm sleepy and need to get my mind off methods on killing him.

"On second thought, this room is enough." He said and lied beside me.

"Oi! Not here! Hey! Get off!" Damn it! Why is this guy suddenly here?! We're not close at all, and I am his murderer and he's my family's AARG! Well, gonna be his murderer. Anyway this is too annoying!

"Shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep here. Stop acting like a girl. I'll only be here once." He said and finally went to Lalala Land.

Fuck.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Natsume's POV**

The truth is, I didn't get drunk so Kasuga nee-sama will lock me out or whatever shit that is. I just saw this picture of a little girl and her mom and dad and probably her baby sister or brother… I found them by my mother's side table. The little girl looks oddly like Miko except for her long hair and honey-colored eyes.

**Flashback **

"_Natsu-natsu?" I heard mom call. Seriously, such a disgusting nickname. _

"_Yes mom?" I answered politely. Seriously, mom hates it when I sound like the jerk I am._

"_Can you please get me my medicine? It's by my side table." _

_I followed and went to her room searching for her medicine when I saw this picture of a family. What triggered my interest is that it's not our family there and the daughter looks like Miko. I got it together with mom's medicine, hoping she'll tell me who they are._

"_Mom! Here's you medicine. Anyway, who are these people?" I showed her the photo._

"_Yuka… They are the Yukihara, the richest clan I've ever known… However, one night they were murdered. Their bodies were never found, it is said that they were burnt to ashes all three of them."_

"_Three? But there are four of them here, mom."_

"_Oh, the only Yukihara left is Youichi Yukihara, about the same age as Aoi. However, he refuses to return to their burnt mansion, saying he does not want to anger his family because he left them there to die. Yuka, the mother, is my bestfriend Natsume. Do you remember going there?"_

"_Me? Going where?"_

"_You've been there, Natsume. You even played with Mikan-chan."_

"_Who?"_

"_The girl in the photo. Well, isn't she pretty? She was supposed to be your wife someday but unfortunately, she died." Oh… Mi-chan… Now I remember that polka-dotted panties girl. That's unfortunate indeed. What? The girl is hot even though she's young here I can see she'll be as hot as the goldilocks dressed Miko._

…

_What? _

"_Uhm, mom, I'll be sleeping over a friend's house. See ya tomorrow night." I said and went out of the house going straight to the school to sneak in and search for their address. I suddenly have this urge to see him._

**End of Flashback**

That's when I decided to go here to confirm what I think. I know it is crazy thinking that Miko looks like Mikan a bit too much. I mean, Miko is a boy who smells like flowers and he oddly looks cute and… What?! Oh well, I guess I was wrong. Miko is very grumpy towards me and is not innocent looking like that Mikan.

But why do I feel like they have some sort of connection?

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Miko's POV**

Nnn… Is it morning already? But it looks dark… eh? Wait… it's not dark, I'm just staring at something dark… eh? Raven locks? Shit. It's Natsume! I hurriedly tried to get off my bed but the fucking bastard is holding my shirt like a baby. Fuck. If I remove it he might wake up and that won't be good. I hurriedly removed my polo pajama shirt and ran to the bathroom and took a bath and changed.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Natsume's POV **

_Dream_

_There's this girl… She's crying and is holding a gun pointed at me. She's shaking and I want to touch her. Somehow it pains me seeing her like that. I tried to reach for her but she screamed and more tears fell on her face. She pointed the gun once again at me and cried some more._

"_Kill him!"_

_I suddenly heard a loud masculine voice behind her._

"_I'm sorry… I love you Natsume."_

_And then the sound of a gunshot was heard._

"SHIT!" I woke up screaming when suddenly something hit my head.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Miko's POV**

I just finished preparing when suddenly the bastard yelled like a mighty idiotic lion. I gave him a hard smack on his head using a notebook I found lying on the floor.

"Jerk-tsume, shut the fuck up. It's early in the morning, just so you know. Also, you might want to go back home, or I won't be able to stop myself from killing you now." I said. He smirked. I guess he doesn't hear from my tone that I mean it. I can really kill him now if I want.

"I mean it. Father will come up here anytime and if he see's you, you know what can happen." I said.

"So now we're Romeo and Juliet. I knew you're gay my Juliet."

"Shut up. Go away."

"Oh Juliet!" Natsume moaned. The fuck?! He's so disgusting.

"Get the hell out of here! You fucking disgust me!" I said shoving him towards the window.

"What the hell? I thought you'll be turned on. Ah! Juliet!" He repeated.

"I am turned OFF! Go away!" I said and successfully pushed him out.

"OW! BASTARD!" He said, climbing down the tree where he fell.

"Serves you right my Romeo!" I said mimicking his tone. He glared at me and went away. Little did he know I put a tracking sticker on his watch.

Knock! Knock!

I opened the door and saw 'father'.

"Good morning father." I bowed.

"Miko, I just want to remind you, I create you to be able to have your revenge. I did everything for you. Everything. You know I can take it all back if you want." He said and finally went away. I'm sure he's implying that I should fulfill his mission because I am his creation or else he'll put an end to this lie. The lie that Miko is a living creature, that he can take the life he gave to this puppet… to me.

Don't worry father, I will complete it with no doubt. The family of my parents' murderer will be massacred. I will kill them all. Natsume, my hate for you goes beyond the depths of hell, I'll see to it you'll feel it.

"Miko! Let's go!" I heard Koko call me.

I only need Koko. Koko and Koko alone.

"Coming!" I answered back, grabbing the bag master prepared for me.

And that was the beginning of the biggest lie in my life…

**End of Chapter 10**

**A/N: ** Review please :D


	12. Chapter 11: Behind the Wall

**A/N: **I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY "_MASQUERADE +" _

Also, everything is written from Mikan's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Because it will never die… It may fade but not completely… I'm sorry…**

**Chapter written and uploaded for kuro to Koichi. Thanks for understanding. Will try real hard to upload faster right after our exams and during our 1 month vacation.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

I am Mikan Yukihara. I exist because of a person and for one reason, that reason alone: obey Father's command. Disobedience means death. I am his creation, his daughter… no, I am his son.

**Mask of Lies**

_Behind the Wall_

Everything is unorganized; my thoughts, my feelings, my memories, my morality… everything. I'm messed up. I can't gather my thoughts, as if any time I'll burst out laughing like an idiotic person.

"Miko!" I heard Kitsu call. I don't really need to answer that, do I? He's not Koko. And Koko is the only one who can see my open heart. The only person I will acknowledge.

"OI! MIKO!" Kitsu once again called, this time, much closer.

"What is it?" I said monotonously. I should keep my distance from these creatures of light. Yes. I am a filthy person… Filthy…

"Miko! Snap out of it twin!" Koko suddenly shook me to the point I thought my head's gonna get cut off and fall.

"Koko! Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled at him but immediately covered my mouth. I'm not supposed to do that!

"Miko. It's okay. We're brothers! Not master and slave!" He said, clearly implying something else.

"Sorry."

Koko and Miko… twins. That's my life, my story. I should be able to live it, I should be able to properly act my role. I should… I should.

"Sorry Kitsu, what's it again?" I asked, this time, with a bit more tone of life to it.

"Well, uh, nothing much man. I was just thinking of inviting you guys to Nonoko's 18th birthday party next week. It'll be kind of like a masquerade." He said. Oh wow. That's nice, it's her debut. Wait, does that mean it has something to do with the 18 roses?

"Wait, Kitsu, why are you inviting us? We're not close to her." I said.

"Correction, you're not close to Nonoko, but Koko is. And Nonoko wants to get to know you better, saying you're interesting. But not the kind of interest whatever that is that most people uh, think and uh, that!" He said, defending Nonoko a bit too…

"I get it, we'll go. By the way, I was just asking man. Sure thing, maybe we'll get to see more of Anna then." I said, clearly winking at my twin.

"MIKO! I said, stop teasing me to her!"

"I'll stop forcing you cause who knows, you might suddenly agree." I said and walked away ignoring Koko's yells and the laughs around him.

I'm currently battling with myself. First of all, my girl side kept telling me to go and wants to see the dresses that Nonoko will wear. But then again, the broken Mikan is yelling, it's dangerous. That it will become one of the reasons that will keep me from fulfilling my duties. And guess what, I wasn't wrong.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

"Miko."

I heard father call knock on my door. Immediately, I tied my remaining long hair into a bun and opened the door. Father hates it when he sees my longer part of hair and threatens me to cut them, however that was one of our deals a long time ago, that I get to keep one part of Mikan for myself. When I opened it I was greeted with a smile on his face. Okay, you guys might be wondering why father's suddenly acting nice, but the truth is he really is kinda nice. He loves buying stuff for Miko, again, MIKO.

"Good evening, father. What brings you here so late at night?"

"Miko, Miko, I heard from Koko that you'll be attending this party, right?"

"I apologize if my action of accepting the invitation disappointed you. I would gladly reject it immediately, just say your word." I said, deeply bowing but he gestured me to stand up straight. And so I did.

"Miko, I'm giving you a mission." Oh fuck, of course, a fucking mission. Why else will he be smiling like that?

"What is it, sir?"

"Attend the party, get to know every detail about the Ogasawara business. I've heard they are walking up the charts. I want you to somehow be a spy. Summary is befriend and betray. Clear?"

"Crystal clear sir." I said and gave him another bow. He gave me his disgusting smile once again and left a bag. I got it and closed the door. So this is my "equipments" for the mission huh… I opened it and saw a tux, two masks and a cocktail dress. Immediately I realized why he was smiling like crazy. He's going to mentally torture me by going to the party as Miko and as Mikan.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

The very next day Nonoko talked to me about her party, saying I'll be one of her 18 whatever. I nodded as my answer and walked away but clearly she doesn't want to leave me alone just yet.

"Uhm, Miko? Sorry again for the bother but I have a favor to ask… A really small one!" She said. I stopped walking and faced her with a blank expression on my face.

"What is it, Ogasawara?" It was a little cold, but not cold enough to discourage her warmth.

"I heard from Koko that you are really good in putting clothes together. And everytime I see Koko out of the campus he looks really cool. He said the clothes were chosen by you." Koko what?

"And now?" I asked, urging her to continue.

"And as you know, I am an Ogasawara and that our business has something to do with cooking and fashion…"

"Yes, that is true."

"I'm kind of not good with guy fashion, and Dad is clearly NOT interested in his own fashion seeing all he wears is his toque blanche and apron. Mom knows a lot but she said I won't be able to succeed her if I don't know how to even dress a guy up in my age now. So I am asking you for a favor. Will you please, please, please, help me with my problem? Please?" She said, clearly panicking and nervous. She wants me to help her with that?! What the hell… But then I remembered my mission. Befriend and betray.

"Of course, Ogasawara. How will I be of help?"

"Be my model tomorrow. Please? Also, can you come later today? I need, as in, I badly need you to look at the clothes I prepared for tomorrow."

"Sure. And sorry, I kinda need to go see Ruka right now…" I said and walked away. I really need to talk to Ruka now.

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

"Ruka!" I yelled the moment I opened his unlocked door and saw him with… his bunny. He looked shocked to hear me yell like that and hurried to my side.

"Mi-chan, what happened? Why'd you yell like a girl?" Worry evident in his orbs.

"Ruka-pyon, I don't know what to do. Nonoko talked to me asking for my help with fashion. She wants me to model for her. What do I do Ruka? She might know! She might know I'm not a boy…" I panicked.

"Haha! Stopped being such a worry-wart! I'll go with you to make sure that your beautiful little secret won't be published. If you know what I mean."

"No I don't…"

"Nevermind. Anyway, when will that be?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. As you can see, my dorm room is very much like a jungle because of Usa. I gotta clean this up before Natsume comes." He said, hiding his blush. And true enough, the moment I peaked in, I saw lots of paper around…

"Need some help?"

"Gladly." He said with a smirk.

"You smirked!"

"I did?"

"At me!"

"Off to cleaning now Mi-chan!"

"Aye!"

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Natsume's POV**

She's crying her eyes out. God, stop crying woman! Your make-up's all over the world already. Damn it.

"Why, Natsu-natsu? What did I do? Why are you breaking up with me?" She said, wiping the icing of a make-up on her caked face. I know I'm mean.

"Simple, I don't love you. Why date someone I don't love?"

"But you are my boyfriend! You love me!"

"Don't you have a brain? I said I don't love you. Correction, you went screaming that I am your boyfriend, not me. I just played along with it."

"I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled.

"Good." I said with a smirk. And off she goes.

Fuck them. Girls are so annoying. I began walking towards my dorm, I really need some rest. After talking to a pea-brain like her, who won't get tired? I was about to open the door when I heard noises.

"Gaah! Ruka! Stop that!"

"Not my fault that happened!"

"What do you mean not your fault?!"

"Gaah! Catch it! It went that way!"

"Which way?!"

"There!"

"GAAAAAH! IT'S FLYING! GET A FUCKING INSECTICIDE YOU RABBIT!"

"I'M NO RABBIT YOU FUCKING FELINE!"

"RABBIT!"

"FELINE!"

"GAAAH! THERE IT IS! GET IT! KILL IT!"

"I DON'T WANT TO! IT'S DISGUSTING! IT FLIES!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A GIRL RUKA!"

What the hell? I opened the door and-

"AAAAAHH! IT'S ON JERK-TSUME'S FACE! KILL IT RUKA!"

"NATSUME! THE COCKROACH IS ON YOUR FACE!"

I slapped it away and found out that it fell right beside me so I stepped on it real hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! A SMALL COCKROACH AND YOU'RE SCARED?! YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEN?!"

"But it's disgusting." Both Ruka and Miko said.

"Enough. And Miko, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just helping Bunny-Ru. But since you're here, I'll go. See ya tomorrow Bunny-Ru!" He said and walked out of the room.

"Ruka? Why'd that pig-" I stopped the moment I saw the room. Everything's scarttered.

"RUKA WHAT THE FUCK?!"

====================================================Mask of Lies=============================================================

**Mikan's POV**

So this is what's behind the wall… A friendship I can never have for eternity… I want it, but cannot… Therefore, I should begin building the wall and extending it, even if it will turn me into a corpse.

**End of Chapter 11**

**A/N: ** R&R


End file.
